


The Birthday Cake

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peggy can't be perfect at everything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter prided herself on being skilled at many things. </p>
<p>She was a damn good shot (even if Daniel bested her once). She could pick numerous locks and break many codes. She excelled at her job and succeeded in almost anything she faced. </p>
<p>So why the bloody hell couldn't she make a simple birthday cake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Cake

Peggy Carter prided herself on being skilled at many things.

She was a damn good shot (even if Daniel bested her once). She could pick numerous locks and break many codes. She excelled at her job and succeeded in almost anything she faced.

So why the bloody hell couldn't she make a simple birthday cake?

This was the question she asked herself as she mixed up the ingredients for the third time.

The first cake was missing baking powder.

The second somehow stayed gooey, despite her attempts at baking it for longer then required.

She wasn't quite sure what went wrong but she was determined to get it right. Tomorrow was Daniel's birthday and he deserved a cake.

She hadn't realized it was his birthday until last week when they were talking about childhood memories. He had mentioned that he had always loved his birthday because his Ma would bake a fantastic cake and he always got to have the biggest slice even though he was the smallest in the family. He had a wistful smile as he recalled this and she wanted to give him those happy memories again.

Of course, she had no allusions about making a cake as good as his mother's but at least she could give it a try. Even if it was going to take her all night to get it right.

As if on cue, the clock rang out, signalling that it was indeed midnight.

"Oh bollocks." She muttered as her vigorous stirring caused some of the mixture to slop over the edge of the bowl and land with a plop on the counter.

The main kitchen at Stark's mansion was immaculately kept, with nary a dish out of place. Tonight was the exception, however, as bowls, spoons and pans littered the counter. Flour had managed to get on the counter and the floor and quite a bit on Peggy's dress as well. There was even a smear of flour across her forehead from when she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Mum would be appalled." She noted as she surveyed the mess. Her mother tried to teach her the culinary arts when she was younger but she wasn't at all interested, preferring to play outside with Michael.

She wished that she had retained some knowledge from those painful lessons so many years before.

Satisfied that her stirring was complete, Peggy glanced at the recipe once more and her brow furrowed.

The egg.

Did she add it or did she forget?

She couldn't recall not doing it but then she was so weary that she couldn't trust herself.

"Dammit," she cursed as she threw her hands up in the air. "This is bloody ridiculous."

"Miss Carter?" Peggy turned and saw Ana Jarvis in the entranceway, a concerned look on her face. "Are you quite alright?"

She attempted to paste a smile on her face and failed. Instead her shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh.

"Honestly Ana? I'm not alright." She gestured feebly at the disaster around her as if that would be explanation enough.

"Is this the cake for Chief Sousa?" Ana enquired.

Peggy nodded heavily.

"Troubles I take it? Don't you worry, we will fix it," Ana stated, her lips curving into a tiny smile. She strode over to Peggy, sidestepping the flour on the floor and examined the bowl.

"I can't remember if I added the egg," said Peggy.

Ana picked up the wooden spoon and gave a few tentative stirs. "Unfortunately I cannot tell either. We will have to start from scratch."

Peggy groaned.

"I know it is quite late and the thought of starting over is too much. So let's not worry about this until tomorrow."

"I have to finish it tonight. I have to work tomorrow," Peggy pointed out. Suddenly she was so exhausted she could barely stand. She swayed a little as Ana caught her elbow.

"You must sleep Miss Carter or else you will be no good tomorrow. Perhaps..." She paused, looking at Peggy expectantly. "...I could make the cake for you."

"But..."

"No buts. I will do it," Ana said.

"But don't worry, we will tell Chief Sousa and everyone that you made the cake. It will be our little secret."

Peggy usually wasn't one to give up but she was bone tired and the offer was too good to be true. She nodded her head and let Ana bustle her off to bed.

As she sunk down into the mattress, her last thought before sleep was about that bloody egg. She did put it into the cake.

_________________________________________

When she arrived home from work, she noticed the balloons at the entranceway and wondered just what she would find inside.

She opened the door and her eyes widened. There were decorations everywhere. Balloons and streamers and flowers and a big painted sign that said 'Happy Birthday Daniel.'

As she stepped inside, Jarvis rounded the corner.

"Ms.Carter! Glad to see you. Hope your day went well."

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis, it did," she replied. "This is quite the party set up."

"Well, we wanted to do it right," said Jarvis. "Chief Sousa deserves it after the events of the last month."

She glanced around again, her eyes alighting on the dining room table. There, amidst the place settings was the most gorgeous cake. It was several layers and was iced beautifully. Fresh flowers were placed on top to add effect.

"That's a beautiful cake you made, Miss Carter." Jarvis said.

Peggy looked at Jarvis for a hint of a smirk and there was none. Perhaps Ana had kept it a secret even from her husband.

"T..thank you" she replied. "I must go get dressed for dinner now."

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she headed off to get dressed. How was she going to pretend that she made this cake? Everyone would know in an instant that she didn't do it and she would be embarrassed.

It wasn't just the embarrassment but...she knew she wasn't the typical girlfriend. Since the Isodyne case, Daniel and her had spent time together, but mostly it was work-related or other....more pleasurable activities.

She couldn't help but think of Violet, picture perfect Violet, who probably knew how to bake a thousand cakes and be the model girlfriend that Daniel deserved. She was confident in Daniel's love for her but the thought of Violet always made her stomach twist a little.

Well, she was in it now. She would just have to hold her head high and pretend everything was fine.

She could get through this. It was just one measly birthday party, right?

_____________________________________

The dinner went off without a hitch.

Peggy and the Jarvises were joined by Howard, Jack, Rose and Daniel of course.

Much to do was made about the decorations and the fantastic dinner cooked by Mr. Jarvis.

But nothing was more oohed and ahhed over than the cake.

They all remarked how pretty it was and how delicious it was sure to taste. When everyone found out that Peggy had made it, there were a few looks of surprise but they all accepted it as fact.

No more so then Daniel who gushed at the talents of his wonderful girlfriend.

"It's so pretty, I don't want to cut into it," Daniel remarked, knife in hand.

Peggy smiled gamely, the knot in her stomach growing bigger. The cake was cut and served. Everyone ate it, exclaiming how delicious it was between bites.

Daniel kept nudging her and telling her what a great job she did.

"It's as good as my Ma's," he said, smiling.

Oh god.

Peggy felt her stomach do a flip flop. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Now she had tricked him into thinking she made this amazing cake and it was only making her feel worse about deceiving him.

She twisted her hands in her lap and smiled and tried to continue with the conversation at hand. But as the minutes went by, she felt worse and worse. Who knew a bloody birthday cake could make her feel this way?

When the presents had been distributed and the party broke up, she pulled Daniel into the empty living room.

"I need to tell you something. It's important," Peggy said, nervously. She wasn't quite sure how he was going to react.

"I...I..." she stuttered. "I didn't bake your cake." She winced, waiting for his reaction, most likely disappointment or even anger.

Instead, Daniel threw his head back and laughed. He continued to laugh heartily as Peggy put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

As his laughs subsided to chuckles, Daniel wiped the tears from his eyes.

He stepped closer and put his hand around her waist, tugging her to him.

"Peg, I never thought you made the cake. I was just teasing you at dinner."

"You never thought?" she said, puzzled. "But how..."

"Well for one thing, you burned toast last week at my house," he said, chuckling again.

"That was entirely your fault!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were distracting me!"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I like distracting you."

"I tried Daniel, I really did. I made it three times and couldn't get it to work. I just wanted you to have a cake like you used to have."

"I know," he said sincerely. "And I love you for trying."

"You what?" Peggy stuttered. They hadn't said those words yet, the relationship being fairly new.

 "I..err..I know it's too soon but..."

Peggy cut him off with a searing kiss.

"I love you too, you silly man."

"You know what?" Daniel said, a smirk on his face. "This birthday takes the cake!"


End file.
